Am I a Mistake?
by kandykane33
Summary: kaitlin was always an unpopular girl who was picked on by tanner, sarah, callie, and bradin. what happens when bradin feels sorry for her and falls for her? what happens when her bff is put into the hospital after a terrible shooting?COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Images of that afternoon ran through her head. The sounds of gun shots, screaming and running around of people, and cries of names stuck in her mind. Blood sat on the school floor in the auditorium. Bodies lied on the floor near the puddle of blood.

Tears ran down her face as she sat next to her best friend who lied in the hospital bed. He was like an older brother to her. He was always there for her and helped her get through the tough times in life. She couldn't believe that he was here because of her and her stupid mistakes. She knew that if it wasn't for her, he would be out with his girlfriend having the best time of his life.

"Kaitlin?" she heard.

She looked up from the bed and saw Ava standing there with her nephew and friends who helped her put her best friend in the bed.

"Leave," she said standing up. "Leave!" she screamed as she tried to get passed Ava and to Bradin. Ava stopped Kaitlin by pulling her into her arms.

"It's okay," Ava said trying to calm Kaitlin down.

"NO!" Kaitlin yelled. "Nothing is okay! Because of him coming into my life, Sean is now lying in the hospital almost dead!" she yelled pointing to Bradin with tears running down her face.

"Kait, stop," Bradin said moving towards her.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he said.

"Stop it! Don't call me that! Leave! You're not wanted here!"

Bradin felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I take back what I told you earlier," she said in a more calm voice.

"What?" he asked with confusion.

"I don't love you."

Bradin turned to leave when a nurse came into the room with Sean's girlfriend.

"Kaitlin," she said running up to her and throwing her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Kaitlin sobbed.

"Stacey," Callie said walking up to her.

"Leave! Both of you deserve each other!" Stacey yelled to Callie referring to her and Bradin. "Tanner and Sarah deserve each other, too."

"Stacey," Callie said.

"No! You and Bradin leave!"

"But, it's Kaitlin's fault that Sean is here!" Callie yelled, "If she didn't go out with Bradin, Sean would be with you! he wouldn't have a bullet in his fucking back near his heart!"

"She didn't shoot him!" Stacey yelled back.

Kaitlin couldn't take this anymore and ran out of the room.

"Kaitlin!" Bradin yelled running after her. "Kait, stop!" Bradin caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Talk to me," he said.

"Fuck off!" she screamed.

"What happened earlier?" he asked.

"You know god damn well what happened! You planned it!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with confusion. "I was sitting there watching the performance and next thing I know people were running out when they heard a gun shot."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Kaitlin stop!" he demanded.

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

A cop walked up to the two. "Kaitlin?" he asked.

The two teenagers looked and Kaitlin responded, "Yeah?"

"I'm Officer Zach. I need to talk to you about the incident at school," he said. "Why did the people who shot him do it?"


	2. chapter2

1 WEEK AGO

Kaitlin stood at her school locker trying to find her math notebook. She had so many notebooks in her locker that were the same that she kept grabbing the wrong one. As she stood up, she felt someone push her to the ground causing her to hit her head on her locker door. She looked up to find the snobbiest people in school standing there with smirks on their faces.

"How are you today, geek?" Tanner asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked standing up.

"You know that we love to make your life miserable," Callie said.

"Beware," Sarah said, "We will hurt you."

With that, they walked away.

"Katie!" she heard. She looked behind her and saw her best friend, Sean walking up to her with his video camera. "How are we today?" he asked taping her.

"Shut it off," she said slamming her locker shut.

Sean stopped recording and placed the camera at his side. "Did they do something to you?" he asked with concern.

"Is there ever a time or day when they don't?" she asked walking off.

Kaitlin sat in Math class trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. All she could do was think about her fucked up life. Everything that she ever did was a mistake. Then, she began to think and wonder if she was a mistake. She had no friends, besides Sean, and his girlfriend, Stacey. They were the only two people that actually cared for and tried to help her through her problems. She closed her eyes as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She covered her face up to prevent anyone from seeing her cry.

Bradin sat in Math class copying notes the teacher wrote on the board. As he wrote, he heard someone in the seat next to him crying. He peered up from his notes and noticed that the girl next to him was crying. He knew who she was. But, he still felt sorry for her.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Mr. Westerly is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

Bradin pointed to the girl.

"Kaitlin?" the teacher asked. She looked up from her arms. "Are you okay?" The girl shook her head and wiped her eyes to let more tears take over her face. "Can I see you in the hall?" the teacher asked her. She stood up and walked out of the class room. "Okay, class. Try the few problems on page 375. I'll be right back."

Out in the hall, Kaitlin leaned against a nearby wall.

"Kaitlin, what's wrong?" Mrs. Santos asked.

"Everything. My life to be exact. I can't stand it anymore," she said wiping her eyes.

"Are they bullying you again?"

"It's not just them. It's everyone else. I can't be happy at any point in life. Everything I do is wrong. Everyone treats me like shit. No one cares about what I go through."

"I do," the two heard. Kaitlin looked to her left side to find Sean there.

Bradin finished working on the problems and put his pencil down. He looked into the hall and saw Mrs. Santos watch as the girl got hugged by a guy. He, then, realized that the girl crying was the girl that he and his friends always picked on. His heart broke when he realized how bad she was hurt.

The bell finally rang and everyone scurried to the door to leave. Bradin noticed that Kaitlin left her notebook behind and took it with him. As he headed to his locker, he saw her trying to balance her books in her hands. He took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey," he said.

She looked at him and ignored him.

"You left this in Math," he said handing her the notebook.

"Thanks," she said taking it and throwing it into her locker.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you care? So you can tell your friends to cause me more pain?" she asked walking away.


	3. chapter3

Bradin walked into lunch and sat with Tanner, Callie, and Sarah. Ever since Math, all he could do was think of Kaitlin. He couldn't believe how mean he was to her and how much pain she has in life besides the bullying. He looked across the cafeteria and saw Kaitlin sitting alone with her fingers through her brown hair that had highlights.

"Bradin?" Callie said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you hear our plan? We're going to attack Kaitlin next week at the performance in the aud," Sarah told him.

"Don't you think we're being too hard on her?" he asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Tanner asked. "You picked the girl out."

"No I didn't. You did. Do you guys know anything about her?" Bradin asked. "She has a hard life. We're making it worse on her."

"Why do you care? She's a geek," Tanner said.

"No, she's not."

"You don't know her," Callie said.

"But, I will," he said getting up.

"Do you actually think she's going to talk to you?" Tanner yelled.

"Worth trying instead of staying back and hurting her more than we already have."

Sean, Stacey, and Kaitlin sat together at lunch. Sean and Stacey tried to talk to Kaitlin to see what the popular jerks were doing to her when Bradin came over.

"What do you want?" Sean asked.

Kaitlin looked up and wiped her eyes. "Can I talk to you?" Bradin asked her.

Kaitlin didn't know what to say or do. She looked at Sean and Stacey who were giving her the 'don't' look. She looked up at Bradin to find him giving her the 'I really want to talk to you' look. His gorgeous green eyes stared into her hazel eyes. She placed her forehead on the table. She pounded her fist into the table, got up, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Kait!" Stacey yelled running after her.

Sean stood up and pointed a finger into his face. "Don't you go near her or I'll deal with you and all of your fucking friends," he threatened.

The end of the day finally came and Kaitlin went straight to her locker. She grabbed her books and shoved them in her back pack. As she closed her locker door, she jumped when she saw Tanner, Sarah, and Callie standing around her.

"So, were you trying to make everyone feel sorry for you?" Sarah asked in a snobby voice.

"No," she said. She tried to walk away. But, Tanner pushed her back against her locker. "What the fuck?" she asked.

"Why are you so perfect?" Callie asked.

"PERFECT!!!!" Kaitlin screamed causing everyone around them to look their way. "You're fucking crazy!"

Callie punched her. "No one calls me crazy. Now shut up," she said.

"Fuck off!" Kaitlin yelled punching her back.

That really pissed Callie off. Callie swung her fist at Kaitlin once again but was caught by a teacher.

"Both of you in the principal's office now!" she yelled.

Kaitlin and Callie sat in chairs in the principal's office.

"Why on earth did you two punch each other?" the principal asked.

"She's a bitch!" Callie yelled.

The principal looked over at Kaitlin and asked, "Kaitlin?"

"It's my fault she punched me" she told her, "I… I started a rumor about her around school and she got pissed."

Callie looked over at Kaitlin with a surprised expression on her face.

"Both of you are to serve detention every day for the next two weeks. I'm glad you came out, Kaitlin. Otherwise, I would have suspended both of you for a week," she said to the girls.

Kaitlin walked out of the principal's office and saw Tanner and Sarah waiting for their friend. "Hey!" Callie yelled running up and grabbing Kaitlin's arm.

"What?" Kaitlin yelled.

"Why did you do that?"

"Having me tell the truth and get you suspended and having everyone think of me as the principal's pet or lying and getting us detention? What would you choose?" Kaitlin asked.

"Thank you," she said. "But, don't think this will change the way I feel about you."

"Wasn't trying to make you," Kaitlin said as she turned and walked away.

Kaitlin got home and saw that she got messages from Sean asking her where she was. He said that he needed to talk to her. she always called him right after he said that he needed to talk to her. This time, she ignored the calls and walked out onto the beach. She walked along the shoreline as the water splashed against the sand. Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about why she was still on the planet. They ran down her face as she completely broke down. She walked away from the shore and leaned against a nearby rock.

Bradin walked on the beach as he thought about the fight between Callie and Kaitlin. He was now beginning to feel really sorry for all of the tears he caused her. Thinking of Kaitlin made him happy. As he continued walking, he saw her leaning against a rock. He knew he shouldn't but, he walked up to her.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up at him and her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw you fight Callie today. Are you okay?" he asked.

She shrugged and got off of the rock.

"Don't go," he said, "I want to talk to you."

"What's to talk about? You hate me. I hate you. We're even."

"I don't hate you," he said.

She turned and looked at him.


	4. chapter4

Sean and Stacey walked up and down the beach looking for Kaitlin. They found her talking to Bradin and ran up to her.

"Get away from her!" Sean yelled.

Kaitlin and Bradin both looked and Bradin began to walk away.

"I asked him to come here," Kaitlin said. Bradin turned around and looked at her in disbelief. "He needed to tell me something and it was important."

Sean glared at Bradin and looked back at Kaitlin. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"I told her that I'm really sorry for the pain that I caused her and I do care about her," Bradin said hoping Sean, Stacey, AND Kaitlin believed him. He really did care about Kaitlin after what his friends have been doing to her when he wasn't with them.

"You're a fucking liar!" Sean yelled as he punched Bradin.

"Sean!" Kaitlin yelled pushing Sean away from Bradin as he raised his fist again.

"What are you doing?" he asked not believing that she was standing up for one of the kids who hurt her.

"Don't hurt him. He's sorry, okay? He's sorry."

"Don't believe him! It's just a plan to hurt you again!" Stacey yelled.

"Fuck off! You're not the one who is getting bullied by the popular kids in school!" Kaitlin screamed. "I'll talk to both of you later," she said as she helped Bradin up, "Come on."

Once they were far away from Sean and Stacey, Kaitlin turned to Bradin.

"Don't talk to me again," she said trying not to yell.

"Kaitlin, why did you lie again?" he asked.

"I don't want you ending up like me."

She turned to walk away when she felt Bradin grab her arm. "Thank you," he said, "I meant what I said earlier to Sean about caring about you and that I'm sorry. I don't know why I was acting that way. I shouldn't be acting this way if my parents are watching over me."

Kaitlin had no idea what he was talking about.

"Can we talk again?" he asked.

"Why? If your friends find out-"

"They won't," he said interrupting her, "I want to see you at night. You seem like you're different than I thought."

"No one knows me besides Sean and his girlfriend," she told him.

"I want to become your friend," he said.

"I don't have friends!" she screamed.

"Ever since I saw you crying in Math, I began to worry about you. I won't stay friends with them if they keep hurting you the way they are. I don't want you dead."

"You don't know me," she said as tears formed in her eyes, "No one knows the real me."

"If someone like Sean is a friend of yours, then you're probably a really cool girl," he said as he turned and left her alone.

Bradin walked on the boardwalk as he thought about what to do. He had two choices: stay friends with Callie, Sarah, and Tanner or try to become friends with Kaitlin. Te only way he would become friends with Kaitlin is if she came up to and talked to him. He sat down on a bench and thought about what to do. Sitting there thinking he heard a girl scream. He looked to his side and saw Kaitlin getting beat by Tanner, Sarah, and Callie. Bradin got up and ran over to them.

"Leave her alone," he said pushing Tanner away from Kaitlin.

"What's your beef man?" Tanner asked.

"Touch her and I'll kill you," Bradin threatened.

"You can't kill one of your only friends," Tanner said.

"But, I can," they heard. Everyone looked behind Callie and saw Sean standing there with Stacey. Sean punched Tanner. "If you touch this girl who is the most amazing person in the world and I will kill you," Sean said to Tanner.

"Why are you friends with this geek?" Sarah asked. "You deserve so much better."

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" Stacey yelled as she saw Sarah run her hand across Sean's waist.

Kaitlin sat on the boardwalk listening to the two groups argue. Her head was throbbing pain as all of them yelled. She couldn't take it anymore.

Bradin looked down at Kaitlin and saw how much pain she was in. He touched Sean's arm and told him that he was going to take Kaitlin somewhere quiet. "Thank you," Sean said before he went back to arguing with Tanner.

Bradin kept an arm around Kaitlin's shoulders as they walked on the peaceful beach. All that Kaitlin could do was cry.

"I'm sorry. I really am," he said.

"So am I," she told him quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he told her as he stopped her from walking, "I'm the one that hurt you."

"And, I'm the one who ruined your life. All I do is make mistakes. I made a mistake of choosing to live here in Playa Linda instead of New York. I would've had a much better, painless life if I didn't choose to come here."

"Calm down," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look, everybody makes mistakes."

"But, I'm a mistake in this world," she said pointing to herself, "I'm the mistake."

"No," he said as he placed his arms around her to hug her, "You're not a mistake. I know that for a fact."

"But, you don't know me," she said pulling out of his arms.

Sean and Stacey ran up to them asking if they were okay.

"We're fine," Bradin said. He turned to leave.

"Wait," Sean said. Bradin turned around. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"From stopping them from hurting Kaitlin. If you didn't get there when you did, she'd probably be in the hospital or something."

"I told you that I care about her."

"I believe you now. Would you forgive me for punching you?" Sean asked hoping for a yes.

"Yeah."

"Friends?" Sean asked sticking his hand out for Bradin to shake.

"Friends," Bradin said shaking his hand.

"Kaitlin was right about you," Stacey said.

The three of them looked at her with confusion.

"She said that you're different than the others and people can change. I guess that after you saw how much pain you caused her, you did change. You stuck up for her when your friends were beating her."

"No one deserves the tears or pain that we caused her," Bradin said as he looked at Kaitlin.

"Can you walk her home? Stacey was supposed to be home two hours ago and I better be there for her when her parents ground her," Sean said.

"No problem."

Kaitlin walked home next to Bradin with her arms folded in front of her.

"If you don't want to talk to me again after tonight, I'll understand," he said to her.

She looked at him not knowing what to say or do. She looked straight ahead and continued walking. When they got to her house, she turned to Bradin.

"Go home and think about what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You ditching your friends for me isn't the right choice you're making," she said.

"Yes, it is. Kaitlin, I know I don't know you, but I like you as a friend. If Sean is a nicer person than I thought, than you should be nicer than he is."

"Go home and think it over. Please," she begged. She opened the door and went inside her house.


	5. chapter5

It was a Saturday morning in Playa Linda and everyone was out with friends having fun. All except Kaitlin. She sat on top of a rock and looked out at the ocean. The previous night was all she was thinking about. She wondered if what she was doing was the right thing.

"Hey," she heard.

She looked to her side and saw Bradin standing there.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

She shook her head and moved to make room for him to sit next to her. He climbed up and sat next to her. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. How are you after last night?"

"Confused," she said looking at him, "I don't know what to do about anything."

"I did what you told me to. I thought about what I was doing," he told her, "I think that what I'm doing the right thing. Becoming your friend might be good for me and you. I'm not telling you that you have to be my friend. I'm just telling you what I think. It's your choice, not mine."

"That's what I'm confused about. If I become your friend, your other friends will hurt me more because I took you from them."

"We're not friends anymore. After how bad they hurt you, I don't want to be friends with abusive people."

Kaitlin sighed and looked out at the ocean. "Thank you for last night," she said.

"I told you that I don't want to see you get hurt. You don't deserve that shit," he said.

She looked at her thumbs as she began to twiddle them. Bradin placed his hand on top of hers to stop her. He could tell that she was scared.

"Don't be scared," he said moving her hair behind her ear.

"How can I not be scared?" she asked. "You saw how bad I got hurt every time they bullied me. Now that I took you away from them, I'll get shot or murdered."

"Don't talk like that," he said shaking his head, "Stay with me and they won't hurt you or go near you. Though I'm not their friend, they won't try to kill me or harm me. I know them."

This feeling ran through Kaitlin's body after he told her to stay with him. She shook it off as she heard him speak again.

"Has anyone ever told you that blue is your color?" he asked.

She smiled and looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing blue shorts and a blue, spaghetti stringed tang top. She wore blue eye shadow and dark blue eyeliner along with shiny lip gloss. Her hair was half up in a pony tail and has a few strands of hair in her face.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.

He hopped down off of the rock and held out a hand for her. She got down and they began walking side by side.

Sean and Stacey were walking to the movies holding hands when they saw Bradin and Kaitlin talking and laughing with one another.

"Do you think he meant what he said?" Stacey asked.

"I hope so. They look like they like each other. I've never seen her smile that much," Sean said as he watched Kaitlin laugh, "Why don't we find them after the movie and see how they're doing?"

"Sounds good," Stacey said with a smile.

Bradin and Kaitlin decided to go out for lunch. They went to a fast food place and decided what to order.

"Bradin!" they heard. Both of them looked behind the counter and saw a girl near thirteen, north of five feet and brown hair.

"Hey, Nikki," Bradin said.

As Bradin talked, Kaitlin became confused. "Who's your friend?" Nikki asked.

"This is Kaitlin. Kaitlin, this is my younger sister, Nikki," Bradin said introducing the two girls to each other. They shook hands. "Since when do you work here?" Bradin asked Nikki.

"I started yesterday. Cameron and Amber hooked me up. So, what would you two like?" she asked.

Bradin looked at Kaitlin. "What do you want?" he asked. "I'm paying for it."

"No you're not," she said shaking her head.

"Oh but I am," he told her.

"Bradin," she whined.

"Kaitlin," he said mocking her as he laughed at her cuteness when she whined.

"Come on," she said.

"Order. We don't have all day," he told her.

She gave up. Other people were waiting behind them. They both ordered and had it to go. Once they got outside, Kaitlin turned to Bradin.

"I can't believe you," she said.

"What? I can't buy you lunch?" he asked.

"I'll pay you back when I'm done."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a laugh. "If you're so worried about paying me back, do something else for me." She looked at him not knowing what to think. "Come to dinner tonight at my house."

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about the answer to that. She sighed and shook her head as she said, "Okay. Give me the time and place and, I'll be there."

"I'll pick you up at about 5:30 unless we're still hanging out at that time. Then, we could go straight to my house."

"Sounds like a plan," she said taking a sip of her pop. Bradin smiled and continued to eat.

Bradin and Kaitlin got up from the bench they sat on while they ate. They threw their garbage out and tried to decide what they were going to do next.

"Do you know that we sat there for an hour as we ate?" Bradin asked as he looked at his watch.

"Not until now."

"I heard that you're going to be a part of a performance in school this Friday. What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm in the chorus. We're singing a song and I'm a background singer for Stacey and other girls who have a solo."

"You sing?" he asked.

"Yeah. The people in the chorus are amazing."

"Do you like singing?"

"I love it. It makes me happy and calm about everything that goes on in my life."

"Katie!" she heard. She turned around and saw Sean and Stacey walking up to them. "What are you two up to?" Sean asked.

"Nothing. We're just talking," Kaitlin said.

"Are you two doing anything tonight?" Stacey asked.

"Kaitlin's coming over to my house for dinner," Bradin told them.

"Are you two going out already?" Stacey asked.

"No," they said at the same time.


	6. chapter6

Bradin and Kaitlin walked up to Bradin's around quarter to six. Bradin opened the door and let Kaitlin in first. She walked in to find a young boy playing with a young girl. Kaitlin looked at Bradin and back at the kids.

"He's my younger brother," Bradin told her.

A lady came out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw the two teenagers standing at the top of the stairs.

"Aunt Ava, this is Kaitlin. She's a friend of mine. Kaitlin, this is my aunt."

"It's nice to meet you, Kaitlin. Would you like to join us for dinner since every one else has a guest?" Ava asked.

"That's why I brought her," Bradin told his aunt.

Kaitlin and Bradin walked further into the house. The young boy looked up at them.

"Hi, Bradin. Martha's staying for dinner," he said.

"That's cool Derrick. So, what are you two up to?" Bradin asked.

"Just playing," Martha said. "Who' that?" she asked pointing to Kaitlin.

"This is my friend Kaitlin," he said looking at Kaitlin, "This is my brother Derrick and his friend, Martha."

Kaitlin smiled. "Dinner's ready," Ava said.

Everyone sat outside at a very long picnic table. Kaitlin looked across the table and saw Nikki sitting there. Nikki smiled at her. She smiled back. They all held hands, prayed, and began dinner. Kaitlin didn't eat much. She mostly sat around and watched everyone get along well. She wished she had that many people care about her. She looked at her plate and began to play with her food with her fork. She felt someone elbow her lightly in the arm. She looked and saw Bradin looking at her with a smile. She half smiled back.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and looked back at her plate. As she sat there, she jumped and screeched after being tickled on the sides. She looked at Bradin who was trying to hold in his laughter. Everyone else looked at her with a confused look on their faces. She glared at Bradin as he let out his laughter.

"I hate you," she said.

He pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Those are not going to work," she said.

Everyone around the table began to laugh. Bradin stuck out his lower lip and continued with the puppy dog look.

"I have to admit that you are cute like that. Maybe you should keep your face like that."

"Hey!" he said.

"Gonna hurt me?" she asked.

He began to tickle her until she fell off the edge of the bench when she was trying to move away from him.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked as everyone stood up to make sure she was okay.

"Oh I'm fine. Watch out," Kaitlin said pointing to Bradin.

He got up and ran out onto the beach. Kaitlin got up and chased him. Everyone looked at each other.

"They're perfect for each other," Susannah said.

Kaitlin chased Bradin until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped and sat down in the sand to see how long it would take for him to notice that she wasn't chasing him anymore. It only took about five or so minutes for him to realize that she wasn't behind him. He walked back and found her in the sand.

"Hi," he said sitting down next to her.

She jumped on him and they began to wrestle. Bradin laughed as she tried to get free from his grip once he had her pinned down. She looked so cute as she fought against him but failed.

"Humph," she said. She looked at him to find him smirking at her. "What are you smirking at?" she asked.

"At how cute you look," he said.

"I'm not cute."

"You're right," he said. She nodded in agreement. "You're gorgeous."

She looked up at him not believing what she just heard. Bradin could feel her tense up as he leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, someone pushed Bradin off of Kaitlin. They both looked to find Tanner and the girls there.

"What is up?" Bradin asked standing up.

Tanner punched Bradin. Kaitlin tried to scramble to her feet but was interrupted when she felt a foot kick her in the stomach. She rolled over so she was kneeling on her knees and held her stomach as she tried to breathe. She wanted to get up and fight but she had so much pain in her stomach that she couldn't move without help. As she knelt there listening to Bradin and Tanner fight, she could feel blood come up her throat. She coughed and blood came out of her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Callie yelled kneeling down next to her.

Bradin and Tanner stopped fighting and looked over to find blood in front of Kaitlin.

"Shit," Tanner said running away with Sarah. Callie stayed and tried to calm Kaitlin down.

"Why aren't you running off?" Bradin asked her.

"I didn't know that they wanted to hurt her this badly. I thought maybe a punch or throw her into the ground. I'm sorry, Bradin. You were right. They both are bitches."

Bradin knelt down beside Kaitlin and rubbed her back. She began to choke and cough up more blood.

Sean and Stacey walked along the beach with their arms around each other's waist. As they walked, they saw Bradin kneeling ext to Kaitlin in the sand. They looked at each other and ran up to them.

"What happened?" Stacey asked.

"She got kicked in the stomach and is coughing up blood," Callie said.

"Why are you here?" Stacey asked.

"Tanner, Sarah and I came and attacked Bradin and Kaitlin. Now, I want to become a friend of Kaitlin's. I am so stupid to realize how much pain we've caused her. I'm really sorry."

Sean squatted down next to Kaitlin and rubbed her back gently. She slowly moved her head to look at him. She looked pale.

"Maybe I should take you home," Sean said. Kaitlin shook her head.

"I can't move," she got out softly.

"Bradin?" the teenagers heard. They looked behind them to find his aunt there. "Is everything okay?" she asked. Bradin shook his head. "Do we need an ambulance?" she asked noticing the puddle of blood.

"No," Kaitlin yelled.

"We should really get you to a hospital," Sean said.

"Shut up!" Kaitlin screamed.

"Kait-"

'NO!" she yelled interrupting Sean.

_A/N: here's chapter 6…this story is going pretty well…to me I mean n thank u to evry1 that reviewed I'm glad u like it….what does wms mean? It's been bugging me…well I'll leave u guys wondering why Kaitlin acts the way she does….i already have up to chapter 10 done but wanna see what you all think…..THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING._


	7. chapter7

Kaitlin knelt there in the sand trying not to say yes to going to the hospital. She hated the hospital. It was her worst nightmare. Everyone there pretended to be her friend and help her out through her problems. No one knew that she didn't want help. Help would get her nowhere. It always made her worse.

"Kait," Bradin said.

She looked up at him with tears down her face. She moved to get up so she could walk away from them. Everyone moved to make sure she got up okay.

"Don't touch me," she said.

Everyone back off and watched her get up. She slowly got up and stood with her arms folded in front of her stomach. She began to walk home. Bradin looked at Sean, Stacey, Callie, and his aunt and then ran off up to Kaitlin. She looked at him and back at the sand. He placed his arm around her shoulders. She moved so that his arm fell off of her shoulders.

"Go back to your original friends," she said.

"No. I can't be friends with them anymore. I told you that."

"But, you should. No matter what you choose, I will still get hurt," she said as she began to cry again.

"Do you want me to get you out of Playa Linda?" he asked.

"No," she said turning and looking at him, "Though, it's what I've always wanted."

"Then, why haven't you left?"

"I can't leave!" she yelled.

"Why?" he asked calmly so she wouldn't become more upset than she already was.

"I can't tell you," she said turning away.

He sighed. "Look," he said as they walked up to her house, "I want you to rest tonight. Can I come over tomorrow and take care of you if you're like you are now?"

"Don't you get it?" she asked turning around, "I don't want you in my life! I'll ruin your life if you come in mine."

"That's not true!" he screamed, "I'm happy when I'm around you! Today was probably the best day of my life! I have never had that much fun with anyone."

"This is who I am," she said, "I never have fun. I'm always hurting people or they're hurting me. I'm a loner. I have no friends. No one cares about what goes on in my life or how I try to cope with the pain. People think I'm perfect. Look at me! Am I perfect? No, I'm not. I'm shitty! I am never happy with how my life goes about. I hate it that people try to help me and don't get the idea that I don't want help because it gets me nowhere. Every time someone tries to come into my life, I always ruin their life one way or another. I hurt people. I already hurt you, Callie, Tanner, Sarah, Stacey, and Sean."

"You're only hurting me by telling me to go back to my friends who hurt you. I don't care if you and I talk. I just want you to feel safe," he told her as he placed his hands on her arms.

"I'm not someone that you want as a friend."

"You're right," he said, "You're not someone I want as a friend." Kaitlin turned to go inside when Bradin grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He rested his hand upon her cheek, leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "You're someone that I want as a girlfriend," he said once he pulled away.

She gasped when she heard him say that he wanted her as his girlfriend. She back up until she felt the door knob, and went inside her house. Bradin yelled because he knew she wouldn't talk to him again. He had to talk to her, though and he would do anything.


	8. chapter8

Bradin tried to talk to Kaitlin all day Sunday. She ignored him. On Monday, he wrote her a note and stuck it on her locker.

Kaitlin walked into school not knowing what was going to happen that day. When she got to her locker, she saw a note taped to her locker. She took it down, opened it, and read it.

"Kaitlin,

I'm sorry for Saturday night. All I wanted to do was admit my feelings to you because I really love like you. I would do anything to be with you or at least have you talk to me. Please talk to me, Kaitlin.

Bradin."

Kaitlin leaned on her locker as she finished reading the note. Sean and Stacey walked up to her.

"How are you?" Stacey asked. "We tried to see and talk to you yesterday but, you wouldn't talk to anybody."

Kaitlin handed the note to Stacey so that her and Sean could read it as she opened her locker. She could hear Stacey and Sean become surprised with what Bradin wrote.

"What are you going to do?" she heard Stacey ask as she looked for her Math and Science notebooks.

"I don't know."

"What happened Saturday night?" Sean asked.

Kaitlin closed her locker and turned around. "I went to dinner at his house and I saw how fun and caring everyone there was. I began to wonder how it would feel to have that many people care about me. Bradin brought me out of my thoughts and tickled me. I moved until I fell of the bench and then, I chased him onto the beach. I stopped chasing him to see if he realized I wasn't chasing him anymore. He sat down by me and I tried to wrestle with him and ended up losing. He said that I was cute when I was mad and pouted and when I whined. I said I wasn't cute. He goes 'You're right. You're not cute.' I gave him an agreement nod. Then, he said, 'You're gorgeous.' He tried to kiss me but that's when Tanner, Sarah, and Callie came and beat us up. You guys came after they left. After I got up and ran away from you, I told Bradin that he shouldn't be a friend of mine because I would ruin his life."

"Kait-" Sean said.

"I'm not done," she said, "We got to my house and argued there, too. He told me that he wants me to be his girlfriend after he kissed me."

"What did you say to him?" Stacey asked.

"Nothing. I turned away and walked into my house. After I shut my door, I heard him yell. I can't talk to him."

"Why?" Sean asked. "He really likes you."

"He doesn't like me. He loves me. Look at the word he crossed out," she said taking the paper from Stacey, " 'I really love like you.' He can't love me."

"Why?" Callie asked walking up to them. "You don't know how much you're hurting him by not talking to him."

"I can't talk to him," Kaitlin said.

"Why?" the three asked.

"I CAN'T!" she screamed before storming off.

Kaitlin was pissed that she had Math that day. She didn't want to talk to Bradin, not yet anyway. She sat down next to him and decided to ignore him if he tried to talk to her. He didn't do anything. He sat there concentrating on the teacher. She could tell that he was upset.

On her way to lunch, Kaitlin stopped at her locker to drop her books off and to get the ones she needed for after lunch. She stood at her locker trying to figure out what she had when she heard a guy yell. She moved her locker door and saw Bradin sitting on the ground with his fingers through his hair. She had this feeling inside her body that wanted to go and talk to him. Something stopped her and that something was her mind. She always listened to her mind and not her heart. She saw Callie trying to talk to Bradin but he kept pushing her away.

School ended and Kaitlin headed home. She sat on her bed trying to do her homework. She was finding it very hard to concentrate on homework with other things running her things through her mind. She got up, grabbed a hoodie since it was chilly out, and walked out of her house.

Bradin sat in his room thinking about what Kaitlin told him about going back to his friends who hurt her. _No. I can't_, he thought, _If I love her the way I do, I can't_. He lied back on his bed and sighed.

"Bradin?" he heard his sister say as she knocked on his door.

"What?" he yelled.

"Are you okay?"

"I want to be alone," he told her.

He didn't hear anything from her after that. He lied there for a few minutes until he heard someone knock on his door.

"Go away!" he yelled. They ignored him and knocked again. Bradin got up in anger and threw the door open. He saw Kaitlin standing there and became calm. "Kaitlin," he said.

"Do you still want to talk?" she asked. He smiled and let her into his room.

"Sit," he said pointing to the bed. He watched as she sat down and then, he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Stop," she said before he could go on, "I should be the one saying sorry. I'm sorry about Saturday night."

"So am I," he said.

"Bradin," she said, "don't. I was scared."

"So was I. after I saw you coughing up the blood, I had to tell you. Yes I know we've only known each other for a day. But, I feel like I've known you for as long as I can remember. The time I spent with you was amazing. It was the best time I've had. I enjoy being around you."

Kaitlin sighed and covered her face up with her hands.

"How are you after Saturday?" he asked.

"Confused about everything that's been going on. What happened in school today?"

"I was upset because I thought I chased you away with what I wrote in the note. Callie wants to become one of your friends, too."

She looked and him and back at the floor.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that," she said, "I came here because you took over my mind. After I heard you yell in school and how upset you were, I had to come and talk to you."

He put his arm around her shoulders and said, "I'm glad you came over."

"Really?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I meant what I said Saturday night," he said, "about you being gorgeous." She smiled and blushed. "Awe," he said wrapping his other arm around her.

She kissed him.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said tightening his grip on her, "I'm not going to let you leave now."

"I have a question," she said. He nodded telling her to ask away. "Will you go out with me?"

"I thought I was supposed to ask you," he said.

"I guess I beat you to it," she said, "So?"

"What do you think?" he asked as he kissed her.

She pulled away. "I don't love you, though. I just really like you."

"Don't worry about it. I can wait until the time is right."

She smiled. "Now that we've talked about it, I have to go home and do my homework."

"Okay. Can I call you later?"

"Sure can."

"Give it to me after I drop you off at your house. Now that we're going out, I have to make sure that you're safe."

"You're adorable," she said shaking her head.


	9. chapter9

REAL

"You asked him out," Callie said walking up to them. "It's your fault he came into your life."

"I told him to think about what he was doing and that he was making the wrong decision," Kaitlin said.

"Kait," Bradin said, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's too late for that."

"Can you just continue the story?" the cop asked. "We really need to know what happened and why."

THAT TUESDAY

Bradin walked into school and headed to his locker. Sean ran up to him.

"I heard that you and Kaitlin are an item," he said slapping Bradin lightly on the back.

"Yeah. We are."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah," Bradin said with a nod, "I've never been so happy in my entire life."

Bradin went to his locker and dropped his books off in his homeroom. He left to go see if Kaitlin was in school yet. He saw her at her locker, went up to her, and covered her eyes. "Guess who," he whispered.

"Not now Bradin," she said taking his hands off of her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head, shut her locker, and began walking to homeroom. "Kait," he said as he walked next to her.

"Your friends won't leave me alone," she said turning towards him.

"Oh my god," he said when he saw a bruise forming around her eye. "What did they do?" he asked.

"What does it look like they did?" she asked. "They beat me again. I told you they would."

The bell rang for everyone to get to homeroom. "I want to talk to you at some point in the day." He kissed her as he dropped her off at her homeroom.

Bradin was happy that he had early lunch with Kaitlin. All he could do was think of her getting hurt by the bitches he use to be friends with. He waited by her locker before heading off to lunch. He waited from the first to second bell and saw Kaitlin walking with Callie. He ran up to her.

"Kait," he said.

She looked up at him. "She's going home," Callie said.

"I'll go with you," he said.

"Don't," Kaitlin said, "I don't want you skipping school."

"I don't care if I skip."

"But, I do. Promise me you'll stay here. If you do, you can come by later and I'll tell you everything."

Bradin wanted to say no. However, he didn't want her to get mad. "Okay. I'm coming by right after school. Please stay safe," he said placing his hands on her arms.

"I will." He kissed her. "Stop making out with me and get to class," she said.

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you," he said as he pulled away.

"Yeah." Bradin hugged her tightly and went to lunch.

After the final bell, Bradin went to his locker, grabbed his bag, and went straight to Kaitlin's. He was worried about her all day. He walked up to her door and rang the doorbell. He waited there for a few minutes until the door finally opened revealing a lady who looked like she could be Kaitlin's mother.

"Are you Bradin?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Kaitlin's mother. It's nice to meet you," she said.

"It's nice to meet you, too. How is she?" he asked.

"She won't talk to anyone. The only thing that she said is that people hate her and that she shouldn't be here."

"Can I talk to her?" he asked hoping for a yes.

"Go ahead. Her room is up the stairs and the first door you see on your right," she said pointing up the stairs.

"Thank you," he said as he headed up the stairs.

Kaitlin lied on her bed as she thought about the first half of school of that day. She rolled over so that her face was in a pillow. A knock sounded upon her door.

"It's open," she said.

She heard the door open and someone walk in and sit on the bed. She looked and saw Bradin there.

"Hey," she said sitting up.

He smiled. "Hey," he said as they kissed. "How are you?"

"I could be better."

"What happened in school today?" he asked.

"Tanner and Sarah were bullying me again and they threatened to kill me this time. I was upset, went to my counselor, and they sent me home."

"Did you tell them that they threatened you?"

"No. I couldn't. I didn't want them to hurt you."

He took her hand and said, "I hope you know that you care too much about other people and not enough about yourself. You should really care about yourself before you get hurt worse than you already are."

She nodded and looked at their hands. He lifted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"I mean it when I say this: I love you and don't want to lose you," he said.

"Do you mean everything you say?" she asked.

"If it has to do with loving and caring about you, then yes. I do mean almost everything I say."

She smiled and linked their fingers together.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you happy about being with me?"

She looked up and found his green eyes staring into hr hazel eyes. "I am," she said with a nod.

They both smiled and hugged tightly. "Why was Callie walking with you earlier?"

"She heard Sarah and Tanner talking about a plan to kill me. She came up to me and told me what she heard. While she was telling me, they came up and threatened me. Let's just face it. I'm a weak son of a bitch."

"Don't talk like that."


	10. Kaitlin's worst nightmare

A/N: here's chapter 10. there's only about 4 chapters to go. i think i might make a sequal to this story. i'm not sure yet. all depends on what you guys think. anyways, this chapter isnt fully detailed but try picturing in your head what happened. ENJOY!!!!

It was Thursday and Kaitlin and Bradin were still going out. People were surprised too. "Are you scared about tomorrow?" Bradin asked Kaitlin who was straddled between his legs as they sat on the beach.

"Not really. I have fun when I sing."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful. I wouldn't change anything about you."

She smiled a small smile and looked at him. She knew that she would regret this one day but, she said, "I love you." he grinned and kissed her hard on the lips.

FRIDAY

Kaitlin, Stacey, and a bunch of other girls stood on the stage in the auditorium of their school getting to their places for the performance. Stacey looked over at Kaitlin who nodded that it was okay and she'd do great. Stacey smiled and looked out at the people as the curtain opened. The auditorium became quiet. The music started.

Sarah and Tanner stood backstage getting their revenge on Kaitlin ready. They were lucky that no one was backstage. Sarah handed Tanner a gun and left him alone to finish the plan off. He aimed the gun at Kaitlin who was near the side of the stage tat he was on. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed his arm. He looked to find Sean there. Sean punched him causing the gun to fall a few feet away from them. The two guys began to fight.

As the song ended, everyone in the aud began to clap. Just before the final chorus, gun shots went off. Kaitlin heard them from behind her and turned around. She saw Sean lying on the ground with his back facing up. She ran up to him yelling his name. She noticed a bullet in his back. Stacey ran up to Kaitlin and froze when she saw her boyfriend lying motionless on the ground in front of her.

Bradin and Callie tried to get to the stage. It was hard because everyone was running their way to get out of the school. They finally got through and ran into Sarah and Tanner.

"We shot Sean," Sarah said with a smile.

"WHAT!" Bradin and Callie yelled.

"We told you that we'd get Kaitlin back today," Tanner said.

"What did you say?" they heard. They turned around and saw Kaitlin.

"Baby-" Bradin said going to hug her. She stepped back.

"You knew he would do this?" she yelled as tears ran down her face.

"No. I mean, sort of. Baby, you have to listen to me," he said.

She punched him and followed Stacey out of the auditorium behind paramedics.


	11. chapter11

PRESENT

Kaitlin sat outside Sean's room waiting for the doctor to come out. She just got done talking with the police officer and telling him about the shooting and why it happened. She had her hands through her hair as she continued to think about the shooting that happened that morning. Sean and Stacey were right about Bradin. He would hurt her again and, he did. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about everything.

_I am a mistake,_ she thought,_ It's my fault that everyone's life is ruined. Why stay?_

She heard someone sit down next to her. She peered up and saw Stacey. "It's not your fault," Stacey told her, "Don't listen to them."

"But it is my fault. I'm a mistake in this world. I was created to destroy lives. I was created to make mistakes. I was created to be a shitty person," Kaitlin said. She knew it didn't make any sense.

"Stop it," Stacey said, "None of that is true. You know that."

"Look at where Sean is!" Kaitlin yelled standing up and pointing into the room, "He's in there and it's my fault! I didn't listen to him when he told me that Bradin hasn't changed and wanted to hurt me! If it wasn't for me, he would be with you right now holding you and saying that you did amazing in the performance today!"

Stacey stood up and placed her hands on Kaitlin's arms. "You need to calm down," she told Kaitlin.

"How can I calm down?" Kaitlin asked. "I can't calm down! None of this would have happened if I wasn't here!"

"Excuse me?" the two girls heard. The turned around and saw a nurse standing outside Sean's room. "Sean is doing better. The bullet was completely removed and will live."

Stacey turned to Kaitlin. "Is he up?" Stacey asked looking at the nurse.

"Not yet. He should be up within the next few hours."

Bradin sat on top of the same rock that he and Kaitlin once sat on together. He was so pissed at himself for not taking Tanner and Sarah seriously when they said that they were going to hurt Kaitlin that morning. He could have stopped them. He didn't know how, but he should have stopped them or done something about it. He hurt Kaitlin and couldn't get her back into his life no matter how hard he would try. Tears ran down his face as he thought about the love he had just lost. He didn't know what to do.

"Bradin?" he heard.

"Leave me alone," he said turning to his side. He found Stacey there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure that you're okay," she said.

"Do I look okay?" he asked. "I don't care if you believe me, but I really do love Kaitlin. I didn't know that they were going to shoot her. I knew that they were planning something today. However, I forgot about it because Kaitlin made me happy and all of my troubles were gone."

"Make her listen," Stacey told her, "If you make her listen and not leave your sight while you're talking to her, she'll listen. I promise you that. I'll even make it happen. If you want, I'll lock both of you into a room and make you talk. And, I do believe you about how much you love her."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah. If you didn't love her, you wouldn't have come to the hospital or chase her out of the room. You would have run off with Tanner and Sarah."

Bradin wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why are you here and not with Sean?"

"Sean would want Kaitlin to be happy. I should fix it since he can't."

"But, you were made at me before."

"I was upset. So, what do you say?" she asked.

Bradin hesitated and then hopped off of the rock knowing what he was going to say to Kaitlin. "Okay."

Kaitlin sat in Sean's hospital room waiting for him to wake up. It was early eight at night and he still hasn't woken up. Stacey knelt down next to her.

"Can I talk to you outside?" she asked.

Kaitlin nodded and got up. She followed Stacey out of the room and into a different room. Just as Kaitlin got into the room, Stacey ran out. Kaitlin heard the door lock.

"What the fuck?" she asked herself out loud.

"Hi," she heard. She recognized the voice before she looked to see who it was. She looked and was right: Bradin.


	12. chapter12

"Oh God no," she said.

"I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," she said.

"Then, listen. Please," he begged. Kaitlin folded her arms in front of her and sighed. Bradin took a deep breath and began to explain,

"I love you. I know you don't believe me after what happened. But, you should. Kaitlin, I didn't know they were going to have a shooting plan. I knew that they were going to do something and didn't stop it. It was a mistake. I should have told someone about it. I forgot about it when I started hanging out with you. I had so much fun and was happy every second that I was with you. when I was away from you, that happiness seemed to disappear."

"Like I told you… it's my fault that Sean is here."

"No," he said taking a few steps towards her, "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"BULLSHIT!" she screamed. "According to you, I made you forget about the plan. You knew and I made you forget it. If I haven't come into your life, we wouldn't be here."

Bradin knew she was going to get hard to. He sighed, lowered his head, and closed his eyes. Kaitlin moved until she felt support behind her back. She leaned on the door and stared at Bradin. He looked up and walked over to her until he was in front of her. He placed his hands on the door behind her so that she was caught in between his arms. She knew what was going to happen.

"I love you," he said softly as he stared into her eyes. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, they heard the door unlock.

_Yes_, Kaitlin thought. She looked at Bradin. He looked really upset and pissed off. They moved off of the door as it opened. Stacey appeared.

"Are you two done?" she asked.

Kaitlin pushed her way through and out of the room. Stacey looked at Bradin.

"It's over," he said, "We're over."

"Sean is up. He wants to talk to you," she told Bradin.

Bradin walked into the room and saw Sean's head move towards his direction.

"Hey, man," Sean said raising a hand.

"Hey," Bradin said shaking it, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I could be better. Stacey told me everything that happened since this morning. Is everything okay between you and Kaitlin?"

Sean saw Bradin's face fall. "We're over. I can't be with her anymore."

"What she told you earlier about not loving you was a lie. I know it was. I have never seen her more happy with anyone else besides you. You brought out the good and happy side of her. I don't know how to thank you."

"No need to thank me," Bradin said, "I ruined everything. Kaitlin thinks that she's a mistake all because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that Tanner and Sarah were going to do something. I didn't tell anyone because since I became close with Kaitlin, I forgot about it."

"Don't take anything she says seriously unless she tells you so. She loves you, man."

"She sure has a weird way to show it," Bradin said. "I'm really sorry for all of the pain that I caused her and you."

"I forgave you the day you helped Kaitlin from getting beaten up. Now, go make her forgive you."

"How? She won't even say a word to me."

"You know the way, Bradin. You're just scared. Do what you were going to do with her this weekend if none of this happened. Ask Stacey for help. I'm sure she'll be glad to help you."


	13. chapter13

It was Saturday morning and nothing has changed since the previous day. Kaitlin still ignored Bradin. She also ignored Sean and Stacey because they began to take Bradin's side of the deal. She couldn't believe it.

Kaitlin was home alone until the following day. So, she decided to stay home. There was no reason for her to go out. She sat on hr couch thinking about what to do. _I should have done this a long time ago_, she thought to herself. She got up and grabbed the phone book. She looked through it until she got the number she needed. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? How may I help you today?" she heard on the other end.

"Hi. I'd like to book a ticket to New York."

THAT NIGHT

Bradin walked up to Kaitlin's and rang the doorbell. He prayed that his plan would work out. The door opened and Kaitlin appeared.

"What do you want?" she asked. "We're over."

"I need to talk to you."

"About what? You explained everything last night," she told him.

"No," he said shaking his head, "I didn't finish. Stacey interrupted me before I finished."

He walked in without an invitation. He closed the door behind him and placed his hands on her arms. He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. She stood there being held in between his hands. She didn't know what else to do except just stand there. She felt him guide his tongue into her mouth and fight hers. She placed her hands on his chest and slightly moved him away.

"Bradin, we can't," she said.

"Why? I know that you still love me and want to be with me."

"We can't be together."

"Give me one good reason," he demanded as he stood back.

Kaitlin hesitated and sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at him not wanting to hurt him more than she already has.

"I'm… moving."

Bradin stared at her in disbelief. "You're lying," he said with a smile as he leaned back in. Kaitlin moved back. "You're not lying are you?" he asked.

"No. I'm doing what you should have done a few years ago. I'm moving to New York. I need to get out of Playa Linda."

"No. You can't leave me. I need you."

"Bradin, listen to me," she said, "You don't deserve a girl like me. There are a million other girls out there that you can have and need. I'm not one of them."

"You ARE the one," he said placing his hands on her cheeks, "I love you."

"Do you even know what love is?" she asked. She took his hands off of her cheeks and held them in hers. "Bradin, you need to find someone else to be with. We can't be with each other anymore."

"Then, I'll go with you," he said.

"NO!" she shouted, "You can't go!"

"You're not my mother!" he shouted back.

"You can't leave your family!" she yelled, "You'll ruin your life! Look at what I've done! I left my family to live here and I turned out shitty!"

"Shut the fuck up! You're not shitty!"

"You don't know me!" she screamed.

"I know you enough to care for you and to want to be with you."

"No you don't. There are things that no one knows about."

"Like what? Can I know?" he asked looking into her eyes telling her that he really wanted to know.

"My family lives in New York. I was sent here because I wasn't supposed to be born. My father didn't want my mother to have me. So, she had me and sent me off so I could live. My dad is gone now and I can go back."

"Are you serious?" he asked, "He didn't want you?"

She shook her head. "I leave tomorrow. I'm sorry I'm doing this but I have to. It's what my heart wants."

He nodded and lowered his head. "Call me?" he asked, "If you still want to be friends with me, I mean."

"I think I can handle friendship."

"It's going to be hard to get over you," he said, "You don't know how much you mean to me. How are you going to tell Sean and Stacey?"

"I called them. I'm going to see them tomorrow before I head to the airport. Yes, they're upset, but they understand." She looked up at him. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I want to see you before you leave, too. Can I come to the hospital tomorrow so you can say good-bye to all of us?"

"Sure. And, remember. If you need someone to talk to, call me up. If I'm not there, I will return your call."

He nodded and lowered his head. She placed her hand on his cheek and felt a tear.

"Bradin," she said. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Bradin, don't."

"I don't want you to go," he said as he kissed her. Kaitlin could feel his tears flow onto her cheeks. "Please let me stay with you tonight."

"What would you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't care. If I'm with you, I'll be happy. Please," he begged. She nodded causing him to smile and kiss her again. "It's amazing how you're not pissed at me anymore like you were when I got here."

"How can I stay mad at you when you didn't do anything?" He smiled. "You're too cute not to forgive."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.


	14. Final chapter

A/N: this is the final chapter...hope u all enjoyed this story. let me know if you think i should make a sequal...i already have an idea but only if you all want me to make it. enjoy!!!!!1

Morning came and Kaitlin was leaving. Bradin met up with everyone at the hospital. Stacey was hugging Kaitlin tightly wishing her luck with her family. Kaitlin sat on the bed and was given a death hug from Sean with all the strength he had. He began to cry because he was losing his best friend.

"When we're together in the future," Sean said referring to him and Stacey, "you'll be invited to the wedding."

"She'll be in the wedding," Stacey stated with a smile.

Kaitlin smiled and turned to Bradin.

"I still love you," he said.

She nodded. They hugged. Bradin squeezed her so tight because he didn't want to let her go. Tears filled his eyes as he held her. Kaitlin tried to pull away but failed due to Bradin's grip on her. He let her go a while later.

"I got to go," she told everyone.

"Remember to call," Sean said.

"Will do."

Sean and Stacey smiled. Bradin gave her one last kiss and she was about to go out the door when she turned back around.

"Maybe I'm not the mistake. But, choosing to come here might have been the mistake."

And withthat, she was gone.


End file.
